


The Seal Dagger

by Zoya1416



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Family Heirlooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vorkosigan Seal Dagger, a history. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seal Dagger

Miles put together the display box, fishing the Vorkosigan seal dagger out of his desk. The dagger, awakened by the rustling, remembered...

  


Created for a Count. It exulted.

Carried by a great General. It dared.

Inherited by a cripple. It waited.

Wrested from a suicide. It despaired.

Preserved life in a dangerous trial. It triumphed.

Stolen by a clone. It sickened.

Taken back by an Admiral. It rejoiced.

Blood-sealed a love letter. It hoped.

  


Miles finished fussing with the dagger's shadow box.

  


Retired, in honor, in place of pride, until called forth by another generation. It rested.


End file.
